


Nose

by hellcsweetie



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie
Summary: Harvey loves Donna’s nose.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, look. I don’t know how this happened but just bear with me, haha.
> 
> Many many thanks to Aditi, Sam and Liz for the support and reference pictures/gifs!

Harvey thinks it’s a little weird to notice her nose. 

Her _nose_. 

It’s not the most prominent feature on her face (she has those big, shiny eyes that see right through you), nor her most attractive trait ( _hello_ , breasts).

And still, he notices it. Has noticed it, ever since they first met.

He noticed her voice first, as she threw a quip about him being too much of a snob to accept his colleague’s cheap treats, and then her bangs, swept all the way to the side. 

But her nose was hard to miss. It’s not a very conventionally pretty nose; it’s big and it draws the eye and so he noticed it, let his gaze drift to it on occasion as she sassed him into buying her a drink. 

That night he noticed that her nose might not be the most conventionally pretty, but it’s practically perfect in terms of construction: not very wide, pristinely straight bridge and a round tip that doesn’t let it slope down. Combined with her nostrils, it almost looks like an arrow. 

It fits her perfectly. It balances her doe eyes and her rosy lips, makes her look less doll-like. Donna doesn’t like being dismissed for her beauty, so it’s probably good that she doesn’t have a tiny, delicate little nose. Hers offers strength to her face, makes it more imposing, shows she may be beautiful but she is to be feared. 

And Donna is an actress. Her entire body is as polished and expressive as she wants it to be, and it wouldn’t be any different with her nose. He wouldn’t be surprised if she could move every muscle on it to her whim to evoke the exact emotion she wants to convey. 

But ever since they got together, he’s been seeing her more spontaneous. He’s been fortunate enough to have her at various stages of closeness, from feet away to so close there is not a single inch of her that’s not touching him, and so he’s been able to notice things more clearly. 

All the little elements of her are on display for him to watch, study, analyze and memorize, cataloguing each new piece of information, storing it in his brain to the point where he could describe her to a T from memory. 

In terms of her nose, the devil’s in the details. 

Like when she laughs really, _really_ hard at one of his stupid jokes, the ones he tells just to try and get this reaction out of her, and her nose scrunches all the way up, bringing her top lip with it and displaying her full smile. 

Or the tinier scrunch she always throws his way when she’s making a point out of showing him his idea is rubbish. This scrunch accompanies an adorable puckering of her lips. 

She does the Bewitched twitch when her nose is itching lightly, a fact she had actually never truly noticed until he pointed it out to her, and something that amuses him to no end. 

A sign that she is truly _seething_ , and that whoever’s talking to her should be very careful, is when the bridge of her nose pinches just a little, just enough to mark her words and show she is not joking around. He loves seeing her like this (as long as it’s not directed at him).

A slightly different pinch is when she’s confused. While when she’s angry the rest of her face remains laser-focused and steely, when she’s confused her brows will furrow and her whole face will betray that she doesn’t understand what’s going on. Sometimes only one side of her nose will pinch up, which he finds adorable. 

He loves her nose, all wrinkled up, or pointed down when she’s shy or flustered. He loves it when she brushes the back of her fingers delicately against the tip when the twitch isn’t enough to satisfy an itch. 

He loves her nose adorably smushed into the side of his face when they’re being especially touchy-feely and he makes her grin for some reason. 

He loves to feel it press into his cheek when they kiss. He likes the indentation it makes on his skin as they get closer and closer, breathing each other’s air, tasting each other’s tongue and letting the fire consume them. 

He loves it when she slides its length softly along the bridge of his, goading him, teasing a promise of what’s to come. 

He loves it when she bumps her nose with his, or when he bumps his with hers, usually when they’re rolling around in bed on a lazy Sunday morning or right after they’ve had sex and it feels like his chest is cracked right open at the same time as it feels like his body is way too small to contain all the things bubbling inside of him. 

He loves it when she snuggles closer to him at night, as they’re falling asleep, and buries her face in his neck and he can feel the tip freezing from the cold winter air. It’s a reminder, along with the rest of her body pressed against his, that he’s not alone, that she’s here, sleeping with him. 

So yeah, he _knows_ it’s weird how much he notices about Donna’s nose, and how much he loves it. He doesn’t know if other people feel the same way about their significant others’ noses and he’d never ask, afraid he might be the only one. 

But he guesses it’s fine. Donna’s nose is a part of her, and there is not a single cell in his body that doesn’t want to make sure he spends the rest of his life loving every last bit of her. 


End file.
